Dangerous Liasions
by FiftyShadesofSwen
Summary: Emma White a.k.a Emma Swan is the granddaughter of one of the most notorious Mafioso's on the East Coast Leopold White. In order to protect her he along with his daughter sends her to Storybrooke, Maine to live with a family friend in obscurity. There she meets the Mayor Regina Mills who has a past of her own but how does it intersect with Emma's life? Eventual SwanQueen.


_This is my very first fiction for SwanQueen and it's been almost eight years since I've written fanfiction. This is me getting my feet wet of course. This story is GP! and it is Regina and who has it this time and not Emma. There are not that many stories featuring Regina with GP, I wanted to do something different._

 _English is not my first language so if there are any grammatical errors, please forgive me. Writing this story is helping improve my English, there will also be a Spanish version posted simultaneously to this one._

 _Enjoy, read and review. Constructive criticism is good because it helps lead to improvement but being down right mean and cruel about it, is not cool at all. Remember the golden rule, "Treat others the way you would like to be treated."_

* * *

Emma Swan a.k.a Emma White was pissed; here she was on a plane from fucking Boston to some bum fuck town in Maine called Storybrooke, all because her grandfather felt that other families would use her to get back at him. She hated being part of one the largest mafia families on the East Coast, she longed for a normal life, one where she isn't looking over her shoulder every time she turns around. Emma had to leave behind her life, her friends, and her family to go live with her "Aunt" Kathryn, as a safety precaution, like no one would ever look for her in Storybrooke. She adjusted her earbuds and blocked out everything else on the plane.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Emma was sitting at the dinner table with her grandparents and her parents having their usually weekly dinner. This was considered a normal time for them there was not looming threats, business to be discussed; everything was left outside of the door. Emma knew something was wrong when the tension in the air was unbelievably thick. Her mother who was full of chatter sat at the table eating her food silently along with everyone else._

 _"_ _Why is everyone so quiet? What's going on? Did somebody die? Oh my God, please tell me that nobody died?" She looked at her grandparents and her parents._

 _Mary Margaret cleared her throat, "No one died sweetheart, but we do want to talk to you about something, something very important. I don't want you to say anything until you hear me out."_

 _Emma knew the tone her mother used, it was the tone that meant something was about to happen, the tone that would mean nothing good is about to happen. She tried to quell the anger and panic that had threatened to make an appearance. Emma decided to listen to what her parents had to say._

 _"_ _As you know, your grandfather, had made quite a few enemies over the years, it's been brought to our attention that one of the other families is plotting against him. There is a rumor going around that they are going to go for someone your grandfather really cares about." Mary Margaret tried to explain, keeping her voice even._

 _Emma could feel the dread building up in her stomach, "Let me guess, I am the target right? I'm his only grandchild and heir to the White Kingdom. Am I right?"_

 _Leopold spoke up, "You are correct princess. Your parents and I have been talking and we think it would be in your best interest to leave Boston for the time being. It's not permanent, it's just until things have calmed down."_

 _"_ _Wait, you want me to leave my family and friends behind because some stupid family has it out for you? What the actual fuck?!" She looked at her parents, "And you're okay with this? Sending your own child away for the sake of the family?" She made a move to get up from the table._

 _"_ _Emma Dominique White, you sit back down this instant. You are not to leave this table until this discussion is over." David reprimanded his daughter._

 _Emma sat back down and crossed her arms, "Where am I supposed to go? Do I have a long lost relative living in the woods that I don't know about?"_

 _Leo cleared his throat, "I am sending you to Storybrooke, Maine. You will be residing with a business associate of mine by the name of Kathryn Midas. I've spoken with her and she has agreed to house you, until you have finished school and head off to college."_

 _Emma looked at her parents, "And you're okay with this? He is talking about sending me away. When will I ever see you? What about my friends? I have a great life here! I shouldn't be the one to suffer the consequences because my grandfather is shadier than a willow tree?" She didn't wait to be dismissed; she got up from the table and ran upstairs to her room. This was the worst day of her life._

 _~End Flashback~_

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when the flight attendant told her they were preparing to land. The one thing that her parents did right was allow her to take the private plane to Storybrooke Airport. They could have sent her to Springfield, they would never find her there but oh no, they decided on some no named town like Storybrooke. She watched as the plane landed and made its way along the tarmac, before coming to a stop at one of the hangars. Emma took her earbuds off and placed her phone into her purse before exiting the plane. As soon as she stepped off of the plane she was greeted by a blonde hair, blue eyed woman, who looked like she could have been her long lost twin. She saw out the corner of her eye that her bags were being loaded into the black town car.

"Emma it's such a pleasure to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were twelve, you may not remember me but my name is Kathryn Midas, your grandfather has told me so much about you." She greeted the girl, not sure if she should hug her or shake her hand.

Emma forced a smile, "I honestly don't remember you, I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you again Kathryn, my grandfather didn't really tell me that much about you." She shrugged this was very awkward for her.

Kathryn smiled, "Well, hopefully that will change. Let's go ahead and get you in the car, so we can get you settled at the house." She led Emma to the car where the chauffer was waiting for them to enter.

Emma entered the car first followed by Kathryn. She was very impressed that she wouldn't have to give up the lifestyle that she had been accustomed to. The thought of living in anything next to normal made her skin crawl. Emma wasn't a snob or a brat by any means but when you are used to living a lavish lifestyle, everything else seems ordinary.

Emma looked out the window as the car drove off from the airport, "So what is it that you do, Kathryn? If we are going to be living with each other for the next year or so, I need to know about you."

The older woman seemed impressed at the girls conversational skills, "Well, I am a District Attorney for the town of Storybrooke. I guarantee you, I am on the up and up, I used to go to school with your parents Mary Margaret and David."

Emma filed this information away for a later date, "You're a district attorney and yet you are helping my grandfather the most notorious Mafioso on the East coast? How in the hell did this happen?" She was definitely shocked.

Kathryn chuckled, "Let's just say, I owe your grandfather a lot. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have made it to college or law school. So when he said he needed my help, I was more than happy to. Now tell me some things about yourself. I know you will be a senior next year, you work with children with disabilities, and you are fluent in three languages including ASL. You are quite the ambitious young woman."

Emma shrugged her shoulders she used to her parents bragging about her accomplishments, honestly she could care less, but it looks good on her college applications.

"It seems like you pretty much know everything. I was in drama at my old school and I've already started applying to college. I hope that I get early acceptance."

Kathryn was impressed with Emma, she was expecting her to be a self-entitled spoiled brat, but this girl sitting next to her seems to have a great head on her shoulders. She believed that Emma would fit in well within the town of Storybrooke.

"You have quite the impressive resume for a senior. To keep up appearances, you have been enlisted to volunteer at the Storybrooke Academy for the Deaf. I figured it would be a good fit for you, considering your accomplishments back in Boston. The story is you were adopted by Frederick and myself because your parents couldn't take care of you. You don't have to call us mom and dad, Lord knows Mary Margaret and David would throw a shit fit, if you addressed me by that so as of right now, you are our niece." Kathryn gave her the story that they had come up with.

Emma sighed she hated lying, "Got it, parents abandoned me. I was adopted by my aunt and uncle just recently. Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked wanting to make sure she has her story straight.

Kathryn smiled, "Nope that's it. The rest we will play by ear."

The car pulled into a long winding driveway and Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her head. The house was just as big as her house in Boston. She was completely amazed at how stately it looked she wouldn't have a problem adjusting here at all.

"You really live here? This house is just as big as my parents' house back in Boston." She gasped in aww as the car came to a start in front of the door.

Kathryn chuckled, "Nothing but the best for us. I will give you the tour when we get inside and show you to your room."

The door opened and Kathryn stepped out first followed by Emma, "This is Angelo, he will be your private chauffer to and from school."

Emma gave the guy a smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Angelo."

Angelo smiled, "The pleasure is all mine Miss. Emma." He nodded his head and closed the door.

Emma followed Kathryn into the house and listened intently as she was giving her a tour of the downstairs area. The house had a living room, dining room, family room, study, and a media room and that was only in the east wing. The west wing boasted a private gym with a built in sauna and Jacuzzi and there is also a small galleria located off the corridor of the west wing. Emma had died and gone to heaven she took in everything around her, her aunt had good taste in décor.

"What do you think so far Emma?" Kathryn asked the girl as they headed up the grand staircase.

Emma was in awe, "Your house is beautiful Kathryn. You have everything in here. Why do you even want to go out?"

Kathryn laughed, "I wanted to have a lot of amenities added when the house was built. Sometimes I like a little privacy." She stopped at the first door on the left and opened the door, "This is your room, once you get settled, you can decorate it any way you like." She walked further into the room.

Emma walked into the room and was taken away at how big it was. The room was painted in a light gray color with white accents adorning the top and base of the walls. On the outermost wall sat a cherry wood, sleigh bed with a gray and white comforter and lots of throw pillows. The room had cathedral ceilings and windows that seemed to go from ceiling to floor. She walked further into the room and to the right she saw a walk-in closet, with a smaller closet towards the back. The closet was just as big as the bedroom, oh yes, Emma Swan has arrived.

Kathryn watched as Emma explored the room, "How do you like it?"

Emma grinned, "It's beautiful. Is this all for me?"

"Yep this is all for you Emma. You have your very own bathroom in here so you don't have to share." She pointed to another door.

Emma walked towards the door and opened it to call it a bathroom was an understatement. There was two sinks, a Jacuzzi tub with a separate shower in the corner. There was another door that Emma went to open and it was the toilet. The bathroom cabinets was done in the same cherry wood as the bed, the counter tops was gray and white marble, the picture of complete and total elegance.

"Wow, this bathroom is just as big as the closet." She grinned at the woman who was now her guardian.

Kathryn smirked, "Only the best for us and for you. Come along, I want to give you a tour of the rest of the house. I also wanted to let you know that tonight we are having our beginning of summer barbecue, you will meet a lot of important people tonight but don't worry there will be kids your age here as well."

Emma followed behind, "Cool, I can meet some of the local kids here. I don't want to spend the summer alone."

Kathryn finished showing Emma the rest of the house and left the girl to finish exploring on her own. Emma wandered the house and met the help as she went along the way. She realized that this wouldn't be so bad after all she hoped. Emma made her way to the back yard and nearly had a heart attack, there was an infinity pool located on the back side of the yard, and on the other side were the tennis courts and a pool house.

Emma walked back into the house and saw Kathryn kissing a guy who she assumed to be her husband. Kathryn waved her over so she could introduce Frederick to her, "Emma, this is my husband Frederick, he is the municipal judge for Storybrooke. Fred this is our newest member of our family, Emma Swan."

Fred gave her a warm smile, "Welcome home, Emma. It's so good to finally meet you. Your parents speak very highly of you."

Emma grinned, "Thank you, It's nice to meet you too Fred or should I call you Uncle Fred?"

Fred chuckled, "You can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable Emma. This is your home; treat it as you would your own. I am sure Kathryn has told you that we are hosting a barbecue tonight. There will be a lot of state officials here but there is one that I want you to be particularly careful for." He told her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "What's wrong with them? Do they not like kids or have a vendetta against other people?" She asked hoping that she isn't walking into anything shady.

Kathryn chuckled, "No, nothing like that Emma. Fred is speaking of our mayor Regina Mills; she is not really pleasant to people that she does not know. She may come off as a bitch but she is one of my best friends."

Emma grimaced, "Okay, I will make sure I steer clear of her tonight. I'm gonna go upstairs and get unpacked." She walked off but turned around, "How should I dress for this?"

Kathryn shrugged, "Whatever makes you feel comfortable as long as it's casual and not too dressy. I'm not sure how you're used to dressing for these events but wear whatever makes you comfortable."

Emma nodded, "Thanks." She turned and walked out of the kitchen. Emma made it upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She was happy that all of her bags were placed in her room and she can put her things away in peace.

Emma had finished putting the finishing touches on her new room. She put up all her clothes and put her pictures on the wall, of course they were pictures of herself and various things that caught her attention. She could only bring the bare necessities as far as personal items are concerned; they needed her to not have any ties to her life in Boston at all. Emma sighed this was going to be one hell of a rocky ride she just hoped people would buy their story. She looked outside and saw people already in the back yard she couldn't have been busy that long. Emma walked to her closet to find something to wear when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called to the person at the door.

Kathryn opened the door and peeped in, "I wanted you to know that the guests have started arriving. I would like to introduce them to you as they arrive. Is that alright with you?" She asked.

Emma gave her an enigmatic smile, green eyes twinkling, "I would like that, after all, we do have to sell this right?"

The woman returned her smile, "Right, now come on, we can't keep our guests waiting."

Emma followed behind her 'aunt' closing the room to the door behind her. This was her new beginning, she was no longer Emma White, she would now be embarking on a new journey as Emma Brielle Swan-Midas.


End file.
